


Black Cat Relief

by Juanitastar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Everyone is happy as they are, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Sugawara is only mentioned, There is not really angst here, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanitastar/pseuds/Juanitastar
Summary: As college threats him with entrance exams, Daichi gets more and more stressed. Luckily for him, there is certain person who will gladly make him release all the tension all night long.Kuroo is the perfect sex friend. Too bad Daichi can’t be the perfect boyfriend.





	Black Cat Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out for Aiyanna: Thanks for reading this and the corrections! 
> 
> It was such a relief having someone check on my bad english for once xD

Daichi let himself fall back on the pillows as he let out a sigh, breathing heavily while the last vestiges of his orgasm traveled through his body. 

Kuroo crawled to his side, resting his face on one of his hands, looking very pleased with himself at the moment, maybe even a little bit smug. He has reasons to, considering how he skillfully sent Daichi to heaven with only his tongue on his dick and ass. 

“So… how is the whole ‘study until you drop dead’ thing going?”

Daichi let out an exasperated sigh, glaring at the fan above them in the ceiling. 

“I want to escape to a farm in Nagano and never look back,” he replied. 

“That bad?” Kuroo asked with a small laugh. 

“I never claimed to be naturally smart,” Daichi said, now turning to look at his...companion for the evening. “How about you?”

“Lucky me; I’m half nerd from my father side”, Kuroo answered with a shrug.

Daichi chuckled at the comment and Kuroo looked at him like he just made gold appear out of thin air.

“Holy shit, that was beautiful. Please, be mine.” Kuroo proposed. 

“No, thanks.” Daichi declined. 

“Rude,” Kuroo said with a frown that disappeared almost instantly while a little smile took his place. “I will ask you again, thought.”

That last part was said with a hint of seriousness that Daichi couldn't ignore. They had been dancing around the topic; never really speaking about what kind of relationship they had. But this was a good opportunity to let something be known: 

“I just don’t have the time for a relationship”, Daichi started, shifting back to look at the ceiling. “I have to study for my exams, I have to take said exams. I even go to practice from time to time to check on the team. That is without touching the subject of college. But most of all… I’m just physically attracted to you. Sorry.”

Daichi turned to look at Kuroo again to find that his expression did not change from that little knowing smile. Sometimes it was unnerving how much he looked like a cat already on his seven life. Way too much human knowledge hidden beneath that pair of hazel colored eyes. 

“What if I was Sugawara?” Kuroo asked. 

“Then only the first three would apply.” Daichi said, because he was not afraid to let out a little bit of brutal honesty. 

“I just made you cum with my mouth. You know, in case you forgot.” Kuroo said. Was he pouting? He kinda looked and sounded like he was pouting. 

“Yeah, sorry...” Daichi said, not really sorry but he was being polite. 

“Does he know you like to relieve stress with me?”

“Maybe? We 're barely seeing each other lately, we only get together for study sessions along with other people,” Daichi said. He wasn't exactly hiding his relationship with Kuroo, but neither was he talking about it. “But why the interest?”

“I heard through the grapevine…” Kuroo started, only to be immediately interrupted. 

“Oikawa. You mean Oikawa.” Daichi deadpanned. Yeah, the guy might be an amazing setter, but he was also a big “gossipy little twink!” Sugawara 's angry words at some point, not his.

“That Suga is… having some fun lately...” Kuroo paused, looking at him with that sly smile that was becoming annoying incredibly fast at the moment. 

Daichi frowned. 

“You know you can't say stuff like that without a follow up. Explain.”

“He's venting just like you and breaking several hearts in the process,” Kuroo completed. “So much for purity incarnate.”

To that, Daichi had to flick Kuroo in the forehead. 

“Having sex doesn’t make you dirty, catboy.” 

“I don't meant that part,” the catboy defended himself, rubbing his forehead. “But he can't look that angelic, sleep around with several dudes, and think people won't fall in love with him and get sad watching him leave. He looks and sounds like he is made of everything nice.” 

To that, Daichi had a good reply: 

“I lost a tooth on a game and had to go to the medic. The first thing he did when I got back was to punch me in the stomach. Repeatedly.”

“Well, that's sounds hot.”

“I got an instant erection, yes”

Kuroo laughed again, this time he had to clear a little tear of his eye before talking again.

“In my opinion, you guys should just…you know…” 

Kuroo then proceeded to make several hands gestures that were definitely more lewd than just saying “sex”. This was the same guy who gave him an orgasm minutes ago. 

“How old are you…” Daichi said, rolling his eyes, even thought he had a smile on his face. If he weren't already in love, he would never let this dork go. 

“It's just sad that you are purposely missing each other when that is what you want,” Kuroo said. “By the way, are you jealous?” 

“He has the right to do what he wants to do, just like I do.” Daichi answered, silently thanking the fact that Kuroo had the tact to not drop any names. The last thing he needed right now was Sugawara on his head having sex with people he possibly knew. He closed the distance between them, making Kuroo focus all his attention on his next words. “And right now? What I want; is for you to drop this whole issue and put that big, lengthy, slightly curved warm dick inside of me. Can you do that?

“I live to serve you.” Kuroo said, looking a little bit taken aback, but ready to spring into action.

Daichi felt he wasn’t really being fair. He knew Kuroo liked him since the beginning. But any guilt of using him disappeared when Kuroo said he was cool with it (in the middle of sucking his dick, no less). 

Jokes aside, Daichi felt Kuroo would never accept a relationship unless he could look at him in the eyes and say he was over Sugawara… but Kuroo shouldn't hold his breath. Still, even if they were both clear on where they stand, it was easy to feel guilty about it sometimes. 

But then, Kuroo parted his legs to make himself comfortable between then and all his worries and considerations flew out of the window.

In time, he and Sugawara will sort out their dilemma. If the relationship they both want was possible or if they both will have to let go of their high school crush to follow other hearts.

But right now? He will hug Kuroo closer to him, moan on his ear to get him aroused, get fucked into another world-shaking orgasm and then fall into deep relaxed sleep.. 

And at that moment, that’s what he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Is always such a exciting experience to write in a new fandom... But oh my nerves xD Double it when is on another language.


End file.
